Survivor/Milita Background
The Militia are the main force based in Zalos. They have been established for around 95 years. The Militia were the first task force to save Zalos and create a new city for people to be free in. People flocked after this established city was built before kidnap. Kristina was one of the original members. The Militia was originally lead by Jonothan Akaros, the Grandfather of Erin. The Ram Hyrian lead many races that had been taken over by the Dominion and placed on Earth. They bonded together to protect Old Zalos, what was once London. It was torn to bits, but some parts still remained. The bits of Big Ben that survived were turned into the Militia HQ. It was here that these races combined their knowledge to create the city now known as Old Zalos. Their Militia lead the efforts and protected their builders from invading Dominion forces. They faced the task of rebuilding a free society while trying to fight for their freedom. Jonothan then handed over the reins to his son, Joseph, 20 years after Old Zalos was finished. Joseph was in charge of the Militia until he was around 75. However, during his time as the leader, he had practised in corrupt negotiations with the previous leader of the Dominion before Zenovia Delacroix, Dominion High Leader, Elgarth Cristoffallic. He had allowed their forces into the city undercover to make stakes in parts of the town to fuel the Dominion’s need for weapon making. They made the city almost desolate, it becoming a wasteland for some of the older members of Zalos to live in. It was overrun with cramped housing, terrible conditions and very little space for enjoyment. The members of the Militia were not too happy with this man’s behaviour and actions, and soon found records of his wrongdoings. There was a massive riot, and the Old Zalos was soon thrown into chaos. Buildings were destroyed, half of the population fled, lots of Dominion were thrown out and half of them killed. The old general was kidnapped by his own advisors, driven out to the middle of nowhere and left to die at his old age. This is why the current Zalos is run down in places like Kristina’s shop, and Ang’s. Some buildings could be salvaged and didn’t need much repair. However, most of the city was turned into rubble. Characters like Angelica and Kristina grew up/lived in these run down streets after the takeover. Erin, who was 16 when her father was overthrown, was faced with the issue of the crumbling streets and lack of people in jobs. Many people were forced into horrible jobs, like selling their bodies for money or hard manual labour. The weapons workers had nothing to do and suffered horribly from this. There were only jobs for builders and such to go around as the streets became slums. Erin did her best to rebuild, and after 4 years, normality began again. Many staple buildings, like the old embassy, gave people reception and office jobs. Old Zalos’ ways still affect the new Zalos' ones. Some older people suffer from health issues and many other mental health difficulties. The Militia nowadays tend to be quite supportive of General of the MilitiaErin and General Anchika, as well as helping their branch of previously German counterparts from what was Berlin (now known as Bycrest). Their defences aren't too good but Dominion attacks seem to be few and far between. Category:Background Category:Main Lore